villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goigoi
Goigoi is an antagonist of The Lion Guard. He is the husband of Reirei and the father of Dogo and his brothers. He is voiced by . Biography ''The Kupatana Celebration'' Goigoi is first seen in the Outlands sleeping, before being awoken by Reirei, who informs him of their son Dogo tricking The Lion Guard into letting him into the Pride Lands (after The Lion Guard saved him from Janja and the hyenas), Goigoi then gets up and goes to get his and Reirei's other sons to sneak into The Pride Lands after Dogo. Goigoi along with his mate and sons are able to enter The Pride Lands and meet up with Dogo. Later, Goigoi and his family take over a aardvark burrow and are confronted by The Lion Guard, but Reirei is able to convince the Guard's leader Kion to let them stay as Dogo can't stay on his own and be away from his family. After the Guard leave, Goigoi and Reirei fantasize about the animals they can snatch during the celebration of Kupatana. During the song "Jackal Style", Goigoi and his family steal from many of the Pride Lands' animals and are once again confronted by the Lion Guard, but Reirei claims that the Pride Lands' customs are different from theirs, before asking if the family can take part in Kupatana to which a reluctant Kion agrees but only if the jackals treat other animals with respect. However, during the celebrations, Goigoi and his family start to attack the other animals. Goigoi faces against the Guard's fastest member Fuli, before he and his family are cornered by The Lion Guard and the other Pride Land animals. Kion orders the jackals to return to the Outlands, but Reirei tries to convince Kion to give the jackals another chance. Kion's father and King of the Pride Lands Simba steps forward and orders the jackals to do what Kion said and roars, sending Goigoi and his family fleeing back to the Outlands. ''The Call of the Drongo'' Although he does not appear in the episode, Tamaa the drogo bird mimics Goigoi's voice, along with Janja and Makuu's, to scare other animals and steal their food. ''Too Many Termites'' Goigoi and Reirei see a group of aardwolves in one of the Outlands' caves and decide to eat them. The two approach the group and learn that The Lion Guard had driven the aardwolves out of the Pride Lands (after they mistook them for hyenas). Goigoi and Reirei tell the aardwolves that they are nothing like the Lion Guard and sing "We'll Make You a Meal", earning the aardwolves' trust. Eventually, Goigoi and Reirei trap the aardwolves in the cave and prepare to devour them, but are prevented from doing so when the Lion Guard arrive (after discovering their mistake) and save the aardwolves and make Goigoi and Reirei leave. Personality Though the jackals are known for being schemers, Goigoi is not the brightest, being only able to think with his stomach, and has a tendency to lounge about and sleep. Even so, he takes a devious and manipulative delight in his mate's scheming, and he also has a habit of agreeing with everything that Reirei says. Gallery Images imagetlgtkcgoigoireirei.png|Goigoi and his mate Reirei Imagetlgtkcreireigoigoidogo.png|Goigoi, Reirei, and their son, Dogo. Imagetlgtkcreireifamily.png imagetlggoigoifs.png imagetlgtkcgoigoifuli.png|Goigoi facing Fuli Imagetlgtkcreireiflee.png|Goigoi and his family being confronted by Simba Imagetlgtkcgoigoi.jpeg Imagetlgtmtrga.png|Goigoi and Reirei tricking the aardwolves into thinking that they are nice imagetlgtmtgoigoiaardwolf.png|Goigoi with the aardwolves Haya and Ogopa imagetlgtmtrgawwmyam.png Too-many-termites_(525).png|Goigoi crashing into Reirei. Videos The Lion Guard Jackal Style Song Trivia *The name "Goigoi" means "slow" in Swahili. *Goigoi is similar to the fellow Lion King villain, Nuka. **Both are the secondary antagonists. **Both are dimwitted and unintelligent. **Both are related to the main antagonist (Goigoi is Reirei's husband whilst Nuka is Zira's son). *However, whilst Nuka had a strained relationship with Zira (until his dying moments), Goigoi and Reirei care about one another and their children. *It is possible that Goigoi suffers from narcolepsy, as he is seen falling asleep at random times, resulting in Reirei in having to wake him up. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Trickster Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Successful Category:Protective Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Starvers Category:Predator Category:Traitor Category:Thugs Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Redeemed Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Right-Hand Category:Conspirators Category:Fantasy Villains